Hogwarts Baby
by Dawn Elliot
Summary: Hogwarts is one of the funnest seven years of my life. Parties, Quidditch matches, friends. They are all so much fun. Fun, however, is not getting pregnant with your enemy's child. I would know. My crazy self ended up doing that.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first type of story I wrote like this but i've been reading some and they sound pretty cool. So here's my chance to write my own. I want to point out that the only reason that it's rating is mature is because of the language of which i've refrained of typing in my other stories. Feels awesome to swear like a sailer. Preferably when you're alone so you curse at a pillow or something. I'm crazy aren't I? I also want to add that i've recently found out that the No-Pants-Dance is also something else. I mean it in it's literal form. Dancing in your knickers. Try it sometime. When you have a big chance of being alone, take of your pants. That sounds ridiculous. Please be wearing knickers or boxers or whatever. Unless you dont want to but honestly, I don't want to know if you didn't wear it. I just really want a message saying you did. Like in a review. For further fun in the activity, play music REALLY loud and dance like a strange person and do that kind of dancing you want to do, occasionally falling off the bed. It's healthy, you know. Fun is healthy. The No-Pants-Dance shouldn't really take longer then ten minutes and if it does and you're still having fun, I applaud you. Give yourself a pat on the back. Good job.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and this message might stand for the rest of the chapters. Tally whoooo...read my story! AND REVIEW BECAUSE I AM AWESOME AND I LOVE THE NO-PANTS-DANCE!

* * *

My favorite exercise of the day was the No-Pants-Dance. Dom, Molly and Amber would dance with me, screaming at the top of our lungs the song that was most fitted to annoy the boys and we would dance in our knickers on my bed.

You would think that I'd be the sane one having two Weasley's and a Finnigan for best friends but I was the most mental.

Reminiscing of the NPD routine, I dragged the brush through my hair.

I was half-way finished when my two older brothers slammed open my bedroom door. Jumping up and turning toward the white archway with a level six glare on my face, I was furious.

"I thought I asked for breakfast!" Matt whined, Marco nodded enthusiastically.

The glare upped a notch. They knew better then to ask me for things.

"You did what?" I growled. I had no reason to be mad but I just felt like it. It was payback for all those times that the twins would bring their bloody teammates for after-game snacks and I would have to hide in my room, hoping that those vulgar excuses for friends would quit hitting on me. It was unnerving.

"Brylee, calm. We asked politely for an omelette because mum and dad left for work and you are a girl. Girls know how to cook." Marco quickly came to Matt's aid. Wrong thing to say. Setting my brush slowly on my chair, I smiled sweetly. Then dove.

I hit them violently on the stomachs and avoided...their jewels... as I pretty much tore them apart.

After an enjoyable minute, I got up and smoothened my red shirt and jeans, tugging on my trunk and skipping into the kitchen. For cereal.

Like hell if I was going to make an omelette for them to steal it from me. No. I was eating cereal. Take that, bitches.

Dumping the Lucky Charms into my bowl and pouring the milk, I shoveled it all in quickly.

"Matt, I need you to drive me to Kings Cross." I called through my cereal.

And I ate in a disgusting manner...so what? I didn't have time to daintily set down my spoon and say, "oh, Matt Williams, my older single brother, could you ever possibly fit in taking me to Kings Cross Station so I can leave to my exemplary magic school, Hogwarts?"

No.

"Yeah, whatever." Matt said, slumping his way into the kitchen. He was always so...what was the word...carefree and bloody annoying. At least he passed his drivers test unlike some people.

That is how, half an hour later, I was on the Hogwarts Express.

"Can you believe what he did?" exclaimed Molly. With a very bored expression on my face, I nodded. Lysander had tried to kiss her again and Molly went mental because she absolutely hated him.

Or so she said. Honestly, the rest of the world was just waiting for them to get together. Unresolved Not-So-Sexual Tension was what got her angry and Lysander sappy. I would never say this in any other circumstance but I just wanted them to get together too.

"Sorry, Molls, but just be a couple so we avoid Wizarding World three." Dom said, voicing my mental debate.

"I will never get together with Scamander." Molly spat.

"But, my dearest Molly, there are two. Twins in fact." I sang, smirking at Molly's expression. Lysander, she hated. Lorcan, on the other hand, she was quite good friends with. He was also her first kiss. Which complicated everything further.

"The one with the longer name, Bry." Molly glared at both Dom and I until Amber came in the compartment, smiling widely.

Pushing her trunk on the rack above, she sighed happily and fell on the seat beside me, a dreamy expression lingering on her face.

"What d'ya reckon happened?" Dom asked, leaning forward. I shrugged and shook her.

"Why in Merlin's secret woman knickers are you trying to wake me up. A very good thing just happened, you know." Amber exclaimed. Amber was really pretty. She had ginger-brown hair and brown eyes, making her look a bit like Molly's third year sister, Lucy.

The difference, however, was that Lucy was studious and Amber was crazy. Though not as much as me. I held the record.

"Alright, Bee, what is it?" Molly sighed and Dom crossed her arms.

"Albus kissed me. And asked me to be his girlfriend." Amber squealed. Dom and Molly fell forward in shock and I, too angry to laugh at the stupidness of what they did, burped. That's right. I burped. Why, you ask? I have no bloody idea. I guess I just needed to.

"Are you mental? No, that's me. Are you out of your mind?" I shrieked, standing up and helping Molly and Dom off the floor. They nodded vehemently.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked in confusion, her round, baby bird eyes blinking innocently.

"It's like dating No-Nose-Voldy! It's preposterous! He's almost your brother! He..." and I continued giving reasons why it was completely stupid to date Albus Severus Potter. Ending with how he was a sixth year.

"Okay, hold it." Amber said sassily, standing up. "He is just one year younger, not two hundred. You are over-reacting, you know that?"

Sighing, I run my hand through my long brown hair. "I know, but someone needs to take on the part of older brother since you don't have one." I pointed out. Amber had four older sisters, two younger and one younger brother who was three.

Hogwarts was beginning to be littered with Wotters and Finnigans. The horror.

"As much as I hated you a minute ago, I love you now." Amber grinned, throwing herself at me and my two generals behind me.

"Yeah, yeah, gerrof." Molly grumbled, pushing Amber away but Dom didn't let go as she slid to the floor and hugged her leg.

"Merlin, Dominique, if you wanted me to snog you earlier, you could'be just said so." A voice said. All four heads turned and saw a blue-haired boy with brown eyes twinkling mischeviously at Dom. Teddy Lupin. His muscled arm was around Dom's older sister, Victoire, who was nestling into his side.

Teddy, or Professor Lupin, was teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts while Victoire was assisting Professor Flitwick in charms and occasionally taking over classes, herself. She has just left Hogwarts three years ago, immediately applying for the position so she could be with her longtime boyfriend, Teddy.

I had no idea how Teddy loved her, since Victoire was a craz but the heart wants what the heart wants.

However, to complicate matters, Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, was utterly and completely in love with Teddy Remus Lupin. Fun, huh?

That's why Dom turned red when Teddy suggested he kissing him.

Molly and Amber snorted and Dom pulled herself up to Teddy's hight. It was pretty funny. Dom, who had Veela genes like her sister and had beatiful flowing blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes (I am straight, thank you very much. I am, after all, describing her for your enjoyment. I've gone mad! Talking to invisible people!) was just much taller then her short older sister. Because Dom was just that tall, she also was just two centimeters shorter then giant Teddy Lupin. He wasnt though. Just unexplicably tall.

"See you in class, Miss Weasley." Teddy said with a smirk, turning around and leaving with Victoire in hand.

"Which one?" Amber and I yelled before collapsing in giggles with Dom and Molly shooting us dry looks. Yes, we went there.

"Just wait until we finish this year, then I can be rid of you." Molly sighed, plopping back down on her chair.

"Don't lie, Molly-Wobbles. You love us," I said in a childish voice, poking Molly with my toe.

"Alright, French Fries, shut it. My grandfather calls my grandmother 'Molly-Wobbles'. You can't call me that, it's just gross." Molly protested. Dom, Amber and I rolled our eyes and we talked for the rest of the trip.

"Hey, Molly. Dom. On Friday, it's a party, you're invited. Amber is too, since she and Albus are snogging at every moment possible." James Sirius Potter said, pointing at Amber and Albus, literally tongue-tied.

I glared at him. What an arrogant prat. I hated him. Indeed, I despised the eldest son of the Wizarding World savior, Harry Potter. Deal with it.

"I'd love to come, Jamsie-poo." I said sweetly, erasing the anger and annoyance off my face.

"You weren't invited, Williams." Potter sneered. Looking around me for a teacher and seeing there was none, I flipped him off and stuck out my tongue.

Quickly retracting my hand to pat a choking Dom. Apparently she was laughing just that hard that she ended up choking on her food.

Nice.

"Oh, bugger off, James. Girls want to talk without having an insolent seventeen year old begging for attention that he very well could have with his own male friends." Roxanne snapped from a couple seats down. James, feigning a hurt look, stalked off.

"Thanks, Rox." Molly smiled at her fourteen year old cousin. Roxanne nodded before continued speaking with Lily.

"... and now, please enjoy the Start-Of-Year Feast." McGonnagall said, sitting in her golden throne-chair.

Food appeared and everyone dug in, grabbing everything in site and stuffing it inside their mouths. Poor first years, they must be peeing their pants of excitement.

After chomping all the lamb chops in front of me and scarfing down most of the desserts, I hurried to my dorm and lay down on the bed.

"This," I declared aloud, "is my bed." My trunk automatically appeared at the foot of the bed and I pulled out a picture of my family and another of me playing with my cat, Sir Cat. Oh, how I loved Sir Cat. Sir Cat rocked. He was my Kneazle in shining armor. at the beginning, when I didn't like Amber, he spent the night peeing delicately on her hair. Eventually, we became friends and Sir Cat stopped annoying her.

So after I spent a couple hours talking to my friends in the Gryffindor tower, I snuggled under the sheets and fell asleep.

I was so happy with how there were four girls to a dorm or we would have all gone crazy.

All four of us were humming different tunes on Friday as I watched Amber, Dom and Molly get ready.

When they finally payed attention to their surroundings, they noticed me staring at them. What they got hissy about was that I wasn't dressed.

"I wasn't invited." I reminded them gently.

They looked away from me and seemed to have a private conversation of their own through staring at each other.

When they decided to include me, Dom pulled me off my bed and stuck my feet to the floor while Amber rifled through her closet and Molly was playing with my brown hair. I was silently moping as Amber dressed me up.

When I finally got the chance to see what I looked like, I shrieked. I assure you from now, it was not of delight.

"What the fuck did you do, you numpty?"

"Dressed you." Amber replied smugly.

It was more like undressed. There was a small red shirt that was three sizes too tight and finished higher then my belly button. Not to mention the black shorts. Granted, they were high waisted but they were cut-offs. Meaning they ended where my knickers did.

On my feet, I was donning gold colored flip-flops.

I took one extra glance at the mirror before looking at my three best friends with an incredulous expression.

"I'm not going dressed like this."

And that's why Dom threw me over her shoulder and ran off to the Room of Requirement.

With me screaming blue murder the whole way. As soon as she got through the entrance with me pounding on her back, I was overcome by the music. What was this shit? Fucking thing was killing my ears.

Grinning, Don dropped me as a breathless Amber and Molly just got through the entrance as well.

"At least make the most of it." Amber yelled over the blasting music before she went to continue snogging Albus. Dom winked at me and pulled Molly on the dance floor. They quickly found separate guys and began dancing with them. Grumbling to myself, I strode toward the bar and demanded a Firewhiskey. I was of age, after all. Not to mention this being my last year. Why not enjoy it while I can?

"Oi! Williams! I didn't invite you." Potter screamed, throwing himself on the stool beside me and glaring at me.

"Do you honestly think I would be here dressed like a stripper by my own choice?" I asked him as my blue eyes sized him up. If it came to a violent fight, I could probably win. He might be the Gryffindor Keeper but I was a Beater and I had a secret set of muscles.

Oh yeah. You heard it. I have secret muscles.

"Yes." Potter said simply. I turned to him with anger blazing in my eyes. I think the whole anger look might have been cancelled by me desperately chugging down my fourth Firewhiskey bottle. Things were already becoming hazy.

"Well, Potter, I wouldn't. I am not a slut or a whore." I spat, my nose scrunching up in anger.

I was downing my fifth bottle. I don't think it's good that I was slurring my words.

"I haaaate youuu..." I mumbled to him. I knew he could hear me. Potter was on his fourth bottle while I was beating him with my sixth.

Take that, wanker.

That's all that was clear and it was the last thing I remember. All I know is at some point in the night, I began to have fun. I don't know for sure what happened but I swear I remember my clothes being on the floor. All of them.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so surprised to see that even though I posted the first chapter over a week ago, I still got a follower this morning. Odd. Anyway, I just wanted to say that to all the people who are in schools that participate in CEESA, hi. Your middle school just had a tournament. I know cause my little sister played in ours. So yeah. If you're from the Anglo-something of Moscow, or basically if your school team is the Penguin, HELLO! CONGRATS FOR WINNING! Just so you know, this is irrelevant. Now for something more on topic: I really want to write another story and I don't know what couple. It's the New Generation. Tell me any couple, tell me if you want me to swear in it (wink) and make sure it isn't slash or incest. I need to work on writing those. Oh, and if you give me OC's, please (you don't have to though) give me a name. I keep reusing the same names.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine. It's the queen's. Joanne Rowling.

* * *

Any normal person hates waking up. It's a fact.

Of course, it's worse when you wake up with a hangover. Every small sound seems impossibly loud and the smallest bit of light annoys your head.

Clutching my sore head, I shut my eyes in pain. When I felt my chest rest against the back of my upper arm, I jumped up, landing on a furry carpet.

What the fuck did I do?

Spying my clothes on the floor, I leapt to get them and wiggle them on. Without even seeing who my partner had been, I rushed off toward my dorm.

As soon as I slammed the door behind me, Amber, Dom and Molly leapt out of their beds and glared at me simultaneously.

"Where have you been?" Molly shrieked, her pitch worthy of her namesake.

I cringed and Dom immediately passed me a green vial to which I knew as the Hangover Potion.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I think the second the potion's effects cleared my headache.

Tears threatened to spill at my eyes so I quickly wiped at them and kept my eyes on the ground.

"Molly…" I whispered and immediately, arms wrapped around me.

"You can tell us where the hell you've been after we make you feel better." Amber quickly said, joining the hug with my Veela friend shortly behind her.

We stood there for a few minutes until I took a step back and nodded.

"I…I lost my… I lost my virg… you know…virginity." I mumbled, stumbling over the words. There were three sharp breath intakes.

"With whom?" Dom was first to bounce back. She'd lost hers back in fifth year.

My eyes widened when I realized that I hadn't even bothered to check.

"I don't know," I wailed, throwing myself on my bed.

"How can you not know? You spent the entire night with him." Amber demanded and Molly nodded.

"How drunk were you?" Dom asked, her hands on her hips accusingly.

"I remember drinking my sixth firewhiskey…then…i can't remember."

"Brylee! You aren't supposed to get drunk the first time you drink. Honestly woman, you'd think you never been to a party before."

"I HAVEN'T" Merlin, you'd think she doesn't know me.

"Then you should've learned from all the times I did. It's an arsehole. Why do you think my nightstand's bottom drawer is full of Hangover

Potions?" Dom demanded.

I made an annoying sound and crinkled my nose. "I could've slept with anyone."

"Hey, at least you aren't pregnant or whatever." Molly pointed out. Unhelpfully, I might add.

"Like i'd know now, it just happened last night."

"Lets just assume that for the sake of the argument, of you practicing safe sex, sweetie." Amber said delicately, seating herself at the foot of my bed. She acted like a bloody fairy princess.

Stupid fairy princesses.

"Merlin, please please please please tell me it was safe." I begged toward the ceiling.

"However crazy you are, Brylee, you are responsible and I am sure that you would've used a what-you-call-it." Amber admitted.

"Hey...that's true. I probably did. Thanks, Bee." I grinned.

"No problem. None at all."

"Alright, wimps, get your arses on your brooms and do four laps around the field," Potter yelled.

It was Tryout Day and I was hoping for Beater.

Getting on my LightningStrike 300, I pushed off the ground and began my laps. I sped past everyone, wanting to finish first and get it over with.

When I'd landed on the ground, I smirked at Potter triumphantly but he just looked away from me.

Where was his snide comment? "Cat got your tongue, Potter? Or am I just to gorgeous for your eyes to handle?"

He stared at me another moment and then quickly looked away with a guarded expression on his face.

"Alright, Fred and I cut the list down to four." Potter called, holding his clipboard and Fred standing confidently behind him.

"Alright, suckers, here is who stays. Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lysander Scamander and Brylee Williams. Rest of you, scram!" Fred announced.

I stayed with the rest and we faced Potter.

"You four are the last ones before we make the decision. We will be playing a game with our reserves and the main team to decide who to keep. Now, fly up."

I looked at my competition and shrugged, getting back up in the sunny sky.

"Lily and Williams will be on one team and Hugo and Lysander on the other. Let's play."

Lily and I passed the Bludger to each other, before throwing it at Potter to keep him from passing it to Jon.

After bumping bats with Lily, I flew off to bother the opposing team's players.

We won the game with ten points, making Lily and I the new Beaters.

"Well done, girls. Welcome to the team." Fred said, smiling at us and shooing Hugo and Lysander off the field.

"Good job. We have practice in two weeks so be there."

"Okay, give it up, Williams." Potter snapped, three days after the practice.

I was genuinely shocked. What the fucking hell was he talking about. I told him so quite sassily.

"Shut up, slut, and come with me." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a broom closet.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You don't call a girl a slut and then drag her into a kissing closet, you wanker!" I shrieked, pushing myself

in the furthest corner away from him.

Potter let out a humorless laugh before sneering at me.

"I don't even know why you're bothered. We were much closer before. Much, much closer." Potter took as step forward and I, letting anger overpower me, stood up and shoved him into the other side.

"What the hell are you insinuating?"

"Don't you remember the party? How fucking drunk were you?" Potter screamed.

"We...you...I...bed...serious...not fucking funny...shit..." I was shaking by now. "Werent you drunk too? Drinking Firewhiskey?"

"I was drinking water, Williams." Potter said quietly and I froze.

With an frustrated cry, I punched his nose and ran out, rushing towards the girls bathroom.

I leaned against the wash basin and breathed heavily.

"Brylee, what happened?" Dom asked, finding her way to me.

I pressed my lips together tight and shook my head.

"We've always been friends, Bry. Remember that time when I came over to your house and we gave the twins Skiving Snackboxes sweets?

How about when we went into the Forbidden Forest and almost got eaten by huge monster spiders? You can tell me anything."

I nodded, opening my mouth and suddenly, a huge wave of nausea come over me, causing me to scramble to the toilet.

Hacking in the toilet, my mind was coming up possibilities on why.

Food poisoning, I decided.

"Alright, breathe." Dom coaxed, rubbing my back slowly.

"Still want to know?" I asked, smiling miserably.

"Yes." Dom said firmly.

"You know how a month ago, I slept with someone?" I asked slowly. She nodded and I continued going, "yes well, I found out who it was."

Dom gasped, smiling and clapping but I pressed her hands together, making her stop clapping.

"It was...James Potter." I whispered. The smile dropped off her face.

"You slept with my cousin. Are you fucking with me?" Dom screeched before calming down and patting my back as another wave hit me.

While my lunch went into the toilet, something reminded me of something else. Slowly pulling my head out of the toilet bowl, I clasped my hands together.

"Dom. When did your period end?" I asked her quietly, looking away.

"Three weeks ago. I'm guessing, since mine is due on Sunday. Why?" Dom said nonchalantly.

"Dom. Mine hasn't come this month at all." I whispered.

I could see confusion in her blue eyes wbefore understanding and fear sparked.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered back.

"I am not aborting and I will carry this... baby until to have to give birth to it." I decided.

"What about James?" Dom asked.

I looked at her, before letting tears I had been holding for six years fall. I was crying. For the first time in six years, I cried. I cried and I felt helpless.


End file.
